1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cord reels usable with electrical appliances and, more specifically, to a cooled cord reel utilized with such an appliance.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
The use of a cord reel for an electrical appliance is well known, such being used, for example, in vacuum cleaners for many years. In that configuration heat has a tendency to build up in the stored mass of wound cord and any contacts or slip or commutator rings within the reel. This has deleterious effects on these components over a period of time and, in some cases, may actually lead to significant inefficiencies in the transmission of current to the vacuum cleaner motor or an actual breakdown of the cord insulation or any surrounding plastic parts such as the reel, itself. Cooling of cord reels, in an apparent attempt to overcome these objectionable overheating tendencies, has been occasioned in the past by passing Vacuum cleaner discharge air through the flanges of the reel or directly through the hub of the reel. Cooling by these arrangements has been partially successful in maintaining cord reels and their components at a lower temperature than they would otherwise experience but additional cooling would be advisable to insure no short term or long term effect or damage to a cord reel and its parts.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to make provision for enhanced cooling of a cord reel and its components.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for air flow through the flanges and hub of a cord reel.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an air flow in a cord reel outwardly through its cylindrical hub wall and the coiled conductor disposed on it.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a cooling air flow for a cord reel with improved cooling efficiency.